y tu como celebras?
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [TERMINADO] navidad? bueno en china no se celbra y kai no justamente es un obsequio KaiXRei
1. Default Chapter

A ver.. A ver.. Empezar siempre es difícil ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una patética ilusa creyente de la navidad ¡Qué no les digan que Santa no existe porque solo porque es físicamente imposible, él es mágico, he dicho! ¿Acaso la magia tiene explicación?

Ya sé que debe de haber mil ocho mil fics navideños en este lugar pero, bueno, yo no pude quedarme con las ganas de hacer uno, a ver que tal.

Vacaciones.

No hay más campeonatos mundiales cercanos, no hay más chicos que quieran sus bestias bit, no hay mas corporaciones o equipos que quieran separarlos.

Solo ellos, como en un principio...

Suena el teléfono en una fría mansión...

¡Kai! ¡Que bueno! No sé cuantas personas tomaron el teléfono antes que tú ¿Cuántos sir—

¿Que quieres?

Descortés como siempre... ¿qué después de todo no cambias?

Si no me dices que quieres Tyson, colgaré

Está bien, solo quería preguntarte si podrías venir a mi casa a una reunión antes de navidad.

¿Navidad?

Sí Kai, navidad, ¿la recuerdas? ¿Gente feliz, árboles, regalos? ¡Comida! ¿te dice algo eso?

Oh, claro, cómo pude olvidarlo, semejante tontería se me vino a ocurrir intentado...

Kai iba a colgar para evitar semejante conversación cuando escuchó varios gritos y algo romperse al otro lado de la línea, luego una voz más dulce fue la que se escuchó, estaba agitada, como si hubiera hecho alguna clase de esfuerzo para tomar el aparato.

¿Kai? Halo, Max al habla

Genial... –bufó molesto-

Oh vamos Kai, lo siento por Tyson, sabes que se deja llevar muy fácil por sus emociones, dale algo de crédito, puedes venir ¿cierto? –una voz al fondo que se escuchó como "Max cómo pudiste.." -¿si podrás?- repitió el otro chico ignorando los gritos de fondo

Y supongo que el que esté en Rusia y ustedes en quién sabe dónde no les interesa.

Yo sé que puedes venir... si Rei va a venir desde china a casa de Ty ¿porqué tú no?

.......Los veré ahí en una semana. –y colgó-

El joven ruso no se molestó siguiera en preguntar la fecha en la que la reunión sería, pero calculando que era "antes de navidad" tendría que ser por esas fechas contando en que seguramente Max tendría que arreglar su vuelo si quería regresar a los Estados Unidos para pasar la navidad con su madre. Al igual que sí Rei quería regresar a su pueblo a tiempo. En realidad no sabía por qué había aceptado.- tan solo escuchó "si Rei vendrá ¿por qué tu no?" y fue todo lo que necesitó.- después de meditarlo poco tiempo, llegó a la simple y sencilla razón que necesitaba "Eso era un reto, si Rei puede, yo también"

La semana se había ido relativamente rápida, tuvo que justificar su falta con su abuelo; eso no fue mucho problema en realidad, estaba listo todo para su viaje de navidad. Oh pero él no celebraría, no, él solo iba a probar algo. La navidad significaba absolutamente nada para él, ni siquiera para celebrar, jamás había celebrado, ¿regalos? Sí, eso no faltaba, su abuelo le daba algo año, con año, pero también eso era sin importancia, no era que los regalos fuesen malos ¡Por la madre Rusia era un Hiwattari! Incluso aunque fueran regalos adecuados a su edad él no los usaba nunca. Y la cena era tan... simple... solo él y su abuelo, igual que todas. No; definitivamente la ocasión no significaba nada para Kai Hiwattari.

Así estaba sentado en el aeropuerto con toda esa gente ruidosa a su alrededor, afuera una furiosa tormenta marcaba claramente la estación en la que se encontraban. Levantó el rostro y sus amatistas escarlata se posaron en la pantalla de arribos, una pequeña mueca divertida apareció en su rostro cuando el verde que decía "on time" de la mayoría de los vuelos cambiaba a un fosforescente rojo marcando "delayed" ¡Cómo le divertían los incautos! Afortunadamente él no tendría ese problema, tomaría el avión privado de su abuelo, solo le estaban haciendo unos ajustes... pero...

"¿Joven Hiwattari?" Una señorita vestida elegantemente se dirigió a Kai, él solo levantó el rostro y asintió "Qué tal, soy su piloto, temo decirle que debido al tiempo todos los vuelos fueron cancelados..." dijo algo más pero el altavoz retumbó más fuerte que la voz de la chica -- _lamentamos las molestias que esto ocasiona, cualquier duda pasen a los módulos de información, y se les asignará un nuevo vuelo, gracias—_ la instrucción fue repetida de nuevo en otros idiomas. Kai levantó la vista a la que se decía "su piloto" quién esperaba instrucciones. "¿Qué desea hacer?" Kai meditó: Todo su equipaje estaba ahí, pero tampoco quería quedarse toda la noche esperando a que se volvieran a conceder los despegues... "Si no hay vuelos en una hora saldré mañana". ella asintió alegre y desapareció...

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el altavoz pareció volverse loco dando instrucciones no importándole lo mucho que eso al joven ruso le molestase, esperar una hora parecía una de esas malas decisiones que no solía tomar... y ahí estaba ese altavoz de nuevo: ---_pasajeros del vuelo 407 pasen por favor a la sala 3-A. En el módulo a su derecha se asignará un nuevo vuelo—_ y ahora Kai caía en cuenta que el aeropuerto se estaba abarrotando de sobremanera, parecía que varios vuelos habían sido desviados hacia Moscú, parecía ser el único lugar con la capacidad para atender los altibajos que la tormenta estaba causando. Estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar y dejar de lado todo ese estúpido viaje sin sentido cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y le hizo girar su mirada hacia un lugar bastante alejado de su sala privada, la sala 407, entre los espacios que la gente le daba mientras transitaban pudo verlo, era él...

--- ---

¡Ya estoy cansado señor Dickenson! Ya no tomaré un avión más, ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy... he hecho demasiadas escalas, llevo dos días de aquí para allá, me quedaré aquí hasta que haya un vuelo directo a Japón.

Pero Rei... no sabes ni dónde estas... y... para ser sincero yo tampoco, espera a que te asignen el vuelo.. y... -la señal se perdía- hotel... mañana habrá... .... .... navidad...

¿Qué? No escuché, Sr. Dickenson, ¡Sr. Dickenson! –el chico comenzó a presionar los botones del aparato sin saber muy bien qué hacía- ¡Estúpido artefacto! ¡Qué alguien me diga como se usa esta cosa! O mejor aún ¡¡¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME DIGA DÓNDE ESTOY!!!

En Rusia... –dijo una voz a su espalda-

Dos frías palabras pero sintió que algo le quemaba el estómago y algo helado le recorría la espina, se giró ligeramente y se quedó estático viendo al chico frente a él, era... era...

¡¡¡¡¡KAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes como queriendo ver si realmente era Kai, pero una vez que hubo aceptado que no era una visión se le lanzó al cuello, él estaba helado hasta los huesos pero Kai se sentía realmente bien. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Vaya suerte la suya! Ya no le importaba si estaba al borde de la orilla del mundo.- Alguien conocido es mejor que un mar de personas que están igual o más confundidas que tú, una tormenta afuera y tú, viajando con recursos "prestados"

¿Sabes Rei? Me agradaría respirar de nuevo

El chico se separó de inmediato, ¿Porqué se le había lanzado de ese modo? Es decir, sí, estaba feliz de ver a alguien que conociese, pero ¿y eso qué sintió en el cuerpo? Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacía Kai en ese lugar?

lo siento... es que llevo dos días transbordando y haciendo escalas y---

Vamos –espetó y comenzó a caminar-.

Bueno, ¿Qué otra tenía? Sabía que había dado una explicación no pedida, ya encontraría Kai la manera de llegar a Japón. Tenía otras cosas en cuales ocuparse como por ejemplo hablarle al Señor "D" pero realmente no entendía muy bien ese teléfono miniatura que le había dado cuándo se vieron en Hong-Kong pero no entendía casi nada de su funcionamiento, a veces se olvidaban que él procedía de un pueblo muy escondido en China y que a pesar de todos sus viajes la tecnología no era su mejor amiga, al menos toda aquella que no estaba referida a los blades. Tenía el ceño encogido mientras pulsaba los botones indeciso. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que notó que Kai se había detenido hasta que chocó con su pecho.

"Lo... lo siento no te vi" dijo sonrosándose ligeramente, Kai había crecido desde la última vez que le vio, y no era que él no lo hubiera hecho, era el más alto de la aldea... ¿por qué estaba pensando semejantes cosas? Kai siempre había sido un poco más alto ¿no? Las manos de Kai quitándole el celular lo regresaron a la realidad "¡Oye!" Pero no le hizo el menor de los casos, guardó el que le quitó en su chaqueta y sacó el propio; manipulándolo mucho mejor que el chico chino, y comenzando a hablar.

Acerca el auto, que lleven mi equipaje de vuelta. Vamos de regreso a la mansión.

¡A tu casa! –gritó sorprendido Rei pero la mirada inquisidora de Kai le hizo callar- dile a mi abuelo.

Uy... esa última frase no le gustó nada ¿Irían a casa de Kai con su abuelo? ¡Con lo mucho que de seguro le apreciaba! A punto de decir que se quedaría en algún hotel cuando...

Están llenos

¿Perdón?

Los hoteles, por la época están llenos, y si la tormenta se va nos iremos mañana.

Ah... sí claro... pero... Kai... tu abuelo, no creo que mi visita le sea de mucha agrado. –el peliazul levantó una ceja-

Por eso no te preocupes

Sí... bueno... no quiero molestarlo

Kai estaba desorientado por aquello ¿Qué Rei no quería molestar a su abuelo? ¿Qué ya se le había olvidado todo lo del primer campeonato mundial?

No pudieron discutir más, la salida estaba cercana y la limosina pronta. Kai no esperó y subió enseguida, pero el tiempo pasaba y Rei no entraba, así que se asomó para ver que el chino permanecía de pie en la acera sin decidirse a entrar y el chofer comenzaba a impacientarse con él. "¿Vas a subir o correrás detrás del auto?" Rei asintió y se sentó al lado de Kai "¡Wow Nunca me había subido a una de estas!" Kai sonrió... ¿sincero? No, solo le causaba gracia la ridícula forma de comportarse de su amigo.

A pesar de llevar una gran chaqueta encima Rei parecía tener algo de frío, o al menos de eso se percató Kai, un segundo ¿desde cuando se percataba de tal insignificancia en Rei? No dudaba de ser buen observador pero... eso estaba rayando en... preocuparse por él... aunque... no sería la primera vez ¿cierto? Siempre que Rei estaba en una batalla difícil ahí estaba Kai Hiwattari preocupándose por él; y eso comenzó hacía bastante tiempo en la batalla contra Bryan. ¿Había sido tanto tiempo ya?

Rei por su parte miraba con algo de deseo unos chocolates del minibar, el aroma a cacao le había llegado casi de inmediato al subir. Ah, pero no iba a doblegarse y pedirle uno a Kai, no señor, la verdad ni siquiera le había dirigido un saludo desde que se encontraron, y pensaba mostrarse un poco indignado por la actitud de su, aún considerado, líder. Miró como Kai tomó uno y lo desenvolvió.

"Toma; prenderé la calefacción" dijo mientras le acercaba el chocolate, Rei solo atinó a levantar las cejas, pero casi enseguida sonrió y comió con entusiasmo. Kai miró esa felina sonrisa pensando y recordando... oh cielos... ¿qué le estaba pasando y por qué se estaba sintiendo tan feliz? El tan solo ver esa sonrisa le había hecho sentir que extrañaba... ¿qué extrañaba?

Llegaron a la mansión y la limusina los dejó justo en la entrada ya que la tormenta estaba siendo un verdadero problema.

Rei se sentía verdaderamente incómodo ante esa situación, la verdad el estar frente al abuelo de Kai no sería la forma en que quería que sus vacaciones empezaran. Tan pronto se encontraron en el recibidor el imponente hombre llegó

"Bien, veo que desististe de tu ridícula idea de... " el hombre se detuvo al ver a Rei asomarse detrás de Kai, éste solo levantó las cejas y endureció su mirada, era un claro ¿Qué hace **él** aquí? "la tormenta arruinó los vuelos" en ese momento la conversación fue algo extraña, esa respuesta de Kai significaba pues la tormenta no dejó salir mi vuelo, él llegó aquí y tampoco puede irse así que se quedará aquí "¿Cuánto tiempo?" y la pregunta de Voltaire no sé refería a la tormenta "hasta que cese" respondió Kai "Humf" dijo el hombre y dio media vuelta.

"Lo ves Kai, mejor no causo molestias y regreso al aeropuerto a esperar que salgan los vuelos" Kai lo miró algo enfadado "Bien, pero te irás caminando hasta allá" fue lo que dijo a lo que Rei solo bajo la cabeza vencido, bien podría tomarle la palabra y largarse de ahí y aventurarse en la tormenta pero ¿qué caso tenía iniciar una riña que en los años juntos nunca había existido? Y definitivamente no quería iniciar una guerra al estilo Tyson. La convivencia con Kai siempre había sido pacífica, tal vez las palabras no eran tan necesarias en su relación, de algún mudo podían entenderse entre los silencios.

Una vez que le hubieron mostrado su habitación, recordó que tendría que hablarle al señor Dickenson para avisarle que estaba con Kai, ni siquiera se molestó en desempacar o semejante, después de todo solo estaría una noche y a la mañana siguiente tomaría un avión con Kai... eso le hacía estar muy feliz.

Salió de la alcoba buscando a su "cálido anfitrión" necesitaba el celular para el número, pero tan pronto llegó al vestíbulo, vio a Kai con el aparato en mano y hablando por un teléfono normal. Tan solo escuchó un "bien" y colgó.

Kai necesito que me prestes el---

Acabo de hablar con el señor Dickenson, le dije que te quedarías aquí hasta mañana.

Bue-bueno, gracias.

Creo que será mejor que vayamos a cenar.

Bien, ahí estaba empezando a desagradarle la situación, sentado a un lado de Kai en la mesa, esperando a que les sirvieran, él solía preparar la comida en china, él y Mariah, mientras los demás comentaban algo muy alegremente, muy diferente al desesperante silencio que llenaba la habitación.

Sirvieron la comida, "oh por Drigger" ¿qué rayos era eso? O mejor aún ¿cómo se comía? Observó a Kai tomar un cubierto de la mesa y le imitó, pero el chico estaba demasiado nervioso sintiendo la mirada del abuelo de Kai evaluándole, y de pronto el cubierto cobró vida propia y voló de su mano. Bien, nunca en su vida había enrojecido de tal modo y lo peor de todo era que ahora eran dos miradas Hiwattari sobre él.

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kai-

¡No! ¡Nada! Lo siento, se me resbaló

La verdad, había que admitirlo, sabía muy bien, la comida rusa que había probado en el hotel cuando el primer campeonato no era nada comparada con eso ¿O sería que había estado muy preocupado por lo de Kai y su partida?

Terminada la cena cada quién se dirigió a su habitación. Rei observó sus maletas, esta vez llevaba más de lo usual: los regalos; había sido muy difícil escoger el de Kai, ciertamente no estaba muy seguro de lo que podría gustarle, a Tyson le llevaba unos dulces hechos por él, para Max y el jefe había hecho escala en Hong-Kong para comprar, un juego de mesa típico de china para el rubio y un libro "tu beyblade y tu software" para Kenny ahora necesitaba el regalo de Kai, vagó por toda la ciudad sin encontrar nada que pensara pudiera gustarle a su amigo.- bastante desilusionado se tiró en una banca cuando cerró los ojos con frustración, giró su cabeza y lo vio...

A la mañana siguiente le costó algo de trabajo levantarse, debido a lo mucho que tuvo que transbordar no pudo terminar el obsequio y esa noche justo se había propuesto terminarlo, le puso mucho empeño, y también estaba extrañamente feliz, toda la noche trabajando en él con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

La tormenta no había cesado, y parecía que la nieve había cubierto con varios metros de espesor todas las pistas, eso estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero problema, y definitivamente un vuelo privado no tendría prioridad a vuelo comercial, aún cuando fuera un avión Hiwattari.- y pensar en comprar un boleto era absurdo, todos lo vuelos estaban sobresaturados, la única esperanza era ir y quedarse en el aeropuerto esperando que algún lugar se desocupase, de hecho dos lugares, lo cual era muy poco probable, además de que Kai no estaba dispuesto a tal trato.

El desayuno fue no muy diferente a la cena, callado y de vez en vez Voltaire le enviaba una mirada evaluadora que le ponía bastante nervioso. Todos se disponían a levantarse.

"¡Kai espera! ¿Podemos hablar? " Preguntó Rei con algo de duda, en respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento y se sentaron en la sala.

Bue-bueno... veras... yo...

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kai con una ceja alzada ante el balbuceo poco común de Rei-

Yo... no suelo celebrar la navidad en mi pueblo ¿sabes? Digo, la navidad es muy comercial y todo pero en china no es una fiesta común, pero bueno yo quise unirme al espíritu y bueno, ya que estaba en Hong-Kong pues... –le mostró una bolsa de obsequio- ¡Feliz Navidad Kai! Te lo doy para saber de una vez si te gusta o no.

¿Qué? –fue lo que dijo bastante perplejo-

Sí, es un regalo, para ti, lo hice yo para ti, la verdad no se me ocurría nada que pudiera darte así que mejor te hice yo algo, compré los mejores materiales que puede. –dijo sonriendo recordando que la idea de haber entrado a esa tienda donde lucían varios moldes para hacer regalos uno mismo habría de ser buena; había de todo, moldes para ositos de felpa lo cual sería bastante inadecuado para Kai ropa, accesorios, y al fin se decidió por una prenda que a Kai le habría de gustar.- una bufanda. También recordó que tomó dinero prestado para pagar el material, pero valdría la pena.- sabía que Kai era rico y no se conformaría con algo hecho de simple estambre; tenía que ser algo a su altura. Se extraño de que Kai solo mirara el obsequio sin hacer nada- ¿No vas a abrirlo?

Kai tomó la bolsa y con cuidado retiró el papel, extrajo una linda bufanda de color blanco que degradaba a negro conforme se acercaba a los extremos, en uno de ellos estaba bordado para su sorpresa Dranzer ¿Cómo una bufanda podría tener a Dranzer? Y luego recordó las palabras de Rei "_lo hice yo para ti"_ era en verdad increíble había recordado a la perfección como era Dranzer, se veía hermoso y poderoso, justo como en realidad es. Los hilos eran de color brillante lo que hacía resaltar de una elegante manera el bordado. No sabía que Rei tuviera ese tipo de cualidades.

El chino por su parte se concentró en los gestos de Kai, se había esforzado mucho, había tenido que forzar su memoria al máximo para plasmar un Dranzer tal y como cuando Kai le llamaba. Y no había sido tarea fácil, ¡Hacía años que no tomaba aguja e hilo! Era un beyluchador, pero como dicen, las cosas que bien se aprenden nunca se olvidan... había cosas que había aprendido de niño que jamás pensó le fueran a servir algún día. Ya que todos en su aldea hacían de todo, él aprendió como todos los niños desde trabajo en el campo hasta cocinar y coser, siendo cocinar preferida a coser.

Le costó mucho trabajo, ya que la tela no era uniforme en el color y un mal corte echaría todo a perder, pensó en que Kai usaba la prenda especialmente larga, pensó en cada detalle para que le gustara al chico ruso. Pero... Kai no decía nada.

¿Te gustó? ¿Qué te parece Dranzer? –pero Kai solo volvió a guardar la bufanda con los ojos cerrados en solemne expresión para levantarse después.

Gracias... –fue todo lo que dijo y salió dejando a Rei bastante confundido, ni siquiera se había llevado el obsequio consigo ¿no le había gustado?-

--- ---

Rei meditaba tiempo después en su habitación, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Estaba algo abatido pro ese hecho, y él tanto que se había esforzado y ni siquiera sabía bien el porqué. Bien pudo comprarle un equipo para limpieza de beyblades, o una tarjeta ¿por qué había tenido que esforzarse tanto? Gastado más de lo contemplado y encima desvelarse para terminarlo parecía no haber servido de nada. Bueno, había que conformarse ¿cierto? Kai siempre era así... por muy desilusionante que fuese ¿Pues qué esperaba? ¿Qué Kai se le lanzara en un efusivo abrazo? ¿Qué le dedicara una cálida sonrisa y le acariciara el cabello y...? Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco, ¿Qué acababa de pensar? ¡Cielos! Además se estaba ruborizando, él solo en la habitación ruborizándose eso estaba definitivamente mal... algo no estaba encajando... ¿qué?

Se mordió el labio inferior se estaba dando cuenta del porqué le dolió que Kai no le dijera nada acerca de su obsequio y no estaba preparado para aceptarlo.

--- ---

Kai estaba recostado en su cama, molesto... ¿con quién? ¡Ah sí! Con Rei, molesto por haberle dado ese regalo inesperadamente y haberlo dejado ver como una especie de ingrato a él no haber contemplado la posibilidad. Y las palabras de Max le llegaron de nueva cuenta "_si Rei puede ¿Porqué tú no?_" Y lo pero de todo ¡Le había gustado el regalo! ¡Había pensado en ponérselo en ese mismo instante! De hecho la simple bolsa de regalo le había gustado, oh cielos, ¡era una estúpida bolsa de papel festivo y ridículo! ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que la simple bolsa era un buen regalo y cualquiera de los ostentosos obsequios que su abuelo podría darle no se comparaba? ¡Era papel, **_papel_**!

Y ni mejor hablar de la bufanda, era simplemente sublime, con Dranzer tan perfectamente plasmado en un extremo. Tan brillante y tan perfecto. Esa era una prenda que en verdad a él le gustaba, era parte de su personalidad, y no solían venderlas de la longitud que le gustaba, y sin embargo la que Rei le regaló era "perfecta" a falta de otras palabras. La que Rei le regaló... la que dejó en la sala... donde dejó a Rei esperando algo más que un frío "gracias"; Oh no, por la madre Rusia, no podía estar sintiéndose culpable ¿verdad?.... ¡¡Diablos!!

--- ---

Continuará lo prometo, y antes de lo que esperan, estaba predestinado a salir en navidad pero mejor lo dejé de regalo de año nuevo hoy, de Dic les deseo la mejor de las veladas

¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!!


	2. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II _

"Creo que no le gustó" pensaba Rei algo deprimido, pero entendiendo la actitud de su compañero, estaba absorto con la mirada fija en el alto techo cuando escuchó el suave sonido de alguien golpear la puerta...

- ¿Si? –esta se abrió para dar paso a Kai, pero... a Rei le sorprendió el hecho que llevaba puesto su obsequio-.

- Vamos –afirmó con su característico tono tranquilo-.

- ¿Vamos? ¿Adónde? –preguntó confuso pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta, Kai había salido y no se vio con más opción que seguirle.- a las puertas de la mansión se encontró con Kai y un sujeto vestido de etiqueta sosteniendo un grueso abrigo.

- Iremos en auto, aún no estás acostumbrado a una tormenta así que vístelo

- ¿Iremos? ¿Adónde? ¿Ya tomaremos el vuelo? ¡¿Kai?! ¡¡Kai!!

Pero solo fue ignorado de nuevo, igualmente no le quedó más que seguirle; justo afuera la limo los esperaba. Para sorpresa del chico no tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto.- Rei olvidó pronto todo al ver lo hermosamente que estaba decorada la ciudad de Moscú

- ¡Wow! En mi pueblo no hay nada parecido ¡Mira cuántas luces, Kai! ¡Mira! ¿Ya te fijaste?

Rei parecía niño pequeño sin despegar la nariz de la ventana, tan asombrado estaba que no notó la sonrisa en Kai, al menos no al principio pero cuando se volvió para enseñarle quién sabe qué cosa el habla se le cortó al notar la expresión del rostro de Kai, jamás había visto esa expresión en él, además le estaba observando fijamente; no supo ni porqué pero un ligero tono sonrosado se extendió tímido por sus mejillas.

Kai salió de su lapsus cuando sintió nervioso a Rei, lo que recordaba era que había escuchado los comentarios de la decoración y le pareció... tierno... sí, era algo aterrador le parecía tierno ¿para qué engañarse solo? Nadie lo sabría de todos modos. Le pareció tierno que a Rei le gustasen tales insignificancias.

Kai no solo le sintió tenso sino que notó el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas y la forma en que desviaba la mirada...

- ¿Tienes frío? Estamos por llegar pero encenderé la calefacción si quieres –dijo impasible-

- N-no... no. Kai, ¿a dónde nos...?

- Bien –cortó-.

Rei se sentó callado pero aún miraba la decoración de las calles, al principio le gustó mucho como estaban adornadas las casas, claro que Kai vivía en una zona donde había casas hermosamente decoradas pero cociéndolo a él y a su abuelo no le extrañaba del todo que la mansión no compartiera el espíritu.

Pero ya no dijo más, de algún modo Kai lograba hacerlo serenarse cuando lo miraba fijamente, siempre había sido así, cuando se quedaba a solas con él, dejaba de comportarse como los otros chicos, y era en esos momentos cuando se percataba de los ruidosos que eran los chicos y de lo silencioso que era Kai, pero él no confundía silencioso con callado, siempre había logrado comunicarse de otra forma más sutil y eso le gustaba mucho de su amigo, pero además sentía otras cosas, cuando estaba con él era como si un dejo de paz le invadiera, hasta podría jurar que si no fuera con Kai en ese momento se podría estar congelando irónico ¿no? ya que Tyson siempre le llamaba "el señor frío"

La limo aparcó en un enorme centro comercial.- rebosaba de compradores, vendedores, sujetos vestidos de personajes de la ocasión, ¡hasta música navideña salía de los altavoces!

El chofer les abrió la puerta y los acompañó protegiéndolos lo más que se podía de la tormenta con el paraguas.- no pocos se sorprendieron de ver a dos chicos bajar de semejante auto, incluso algunos chicos se les quedaron viendo fijamente, eran Kai y Rei después de todo, famosos jugadores de beyblade, pero las personas estaban demasiado atareadas como para molestarlos, tal vez algunos niños eran jalados por sus madres mientras gritaban "¡Ya te fijaste mamá es Kai!"

Era de lo más obvio que al chico ruso aquel barullo le molestaba sobremanera, había demasiada gente y "demasiada" se quedaba corto, tuvieron ambos que elevar sus voces para hacerse escuchar.

- Bien –dijo Kai- ahora escoge lo que quieras

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Porqué?!

- Por la bufanda, es mi turno. Te lo debo

- ¿Me lo debes? –imperó Rei fingiendo molestia, Kai solo asintió- pues... no, gracias –Kai solo atinó a levantar las cejas, perplejo. Rei comprendió que Kai no tenía idea de lo que hacía, así que... – Mira Kai, así no es como funciona, tú no me debes nada, yo te di la bufanda sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso me conformo con tu "gracias" –hubo un silencio prolongado entonces, al ruso le estaba costando trabajo procesar aquello, pero Rei terminó su sentencia- no tienes que darme nada por compromiso...

Kai de nuevo se quedó mirando absorto los ojos ámbar de Rei, al principio procesando la información pero después solo se quedó mirándolos sin sentido, tuvo una niña que pasar corriendo y golpearle por accidente para que regresara a la realidad. Fue entonces cuando caminó directo a las escaleras eléctricas.

Rei le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, de algún modo le había incomodado un poco pero bueno... Kai se había molestado un poco en regresarle el gesto ¿habría estado bien reprochárselo? Oh.. cielos... ahora ya no se sentía muy bien... seguía mirando los ojos escarlata había algo en ellos que le gustaba mucho... le perturbó admitirlo, pero sí, le gustaban mucho.

Algo pasó corriendo y Kai se encaminó a la escalera y de nuevo Rei se encontró siguiéndole...

- No te enf...

- No era por eso

- ¿Eh?

- No era por compromiso, el regalo, yo quiero dártelo... así nada más –se sorprendió diciendo la verdad, bueno, verdad a medias ya que iba a decir "por amistad" pero no lo hizo por dos razones: uno, no era propio de él tal cursilería y dos, no era solo amistad... –

- B-bien... ¿no estás enfadado entonces? –Kai negó con la cabeza en su habitual forma de ser, aunque sus pensamientos "habituales" estaban de vacaciones-.

Pasearon por todo el centro, en realidad mirando los escaparates y disfrutando del paseo más que buscando algo específico. Ambos se detuvieron en seco frente a una enorme tienda deportiva; después de todo ¿qué tienda de esa clase no llama la atención de los varones? Miraron un rato los diferentes accesorios de varios deportes pero al llegar a la sección de beyblade se sintieron en casa.

Miraron los diferentes modelos, Kai le encontraba un defecto técnico a todos ellos, tal vez alguno llegaba a ser "ligeramente bueno" y Rei miraba con diversión como para Kai Dranzer era el único beyblade perfecto.

Había un pequeño plato en el centro de esa sección donde varios chicos probaban los blades antes de decidirse por alguno, pero para Rei la mejor forma de conseguir el blade a tu medida era construyéndolo tú mismo.- ni siquiera reparó en las inmensas imágenes de él y varios beyluchadores más incluyendo a Kai adornando la tienda; Se estaba acercando al grupo cuando sintió que le jalaban del brazo y le arrinconaban contra un estante.

- No quiero que esos niños empiecen a gritar al verte –era Kai, ¡Claro que era él! sí no, ¿cómo explicar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas? Kai estaba muy cerca. Luego la mirada de Kai se desvió a un lado y palideció lo que su blanca piel le permitió, Rei estaba extrañado viendo la expresión de Kai, tenía los ojos abiertos en gesto de incredulidad

- ¿Qué te pasa? –y sus amatistas ámbar se desviaron hacia un lado... vaya... eso era tan... su reacción fue diferente, una de diversión total-.

El estante al que Kai había arrojado al chico era uno repleto de bestias bit de felpa, y justo junto a la cabeza de Rei había un pequeño Dranzer afelpado, tan tierno que nadie pensaría que su original podría hacer mucho, MUCHO daño. Rei paseo su mirada por el anaquel, había un pequeño Drigger con unos grandes ojos azules y unos diminutos colmillos de fieltro.

¡Oh, y había muchos más! Dragoon y Draciel estaban juntos tratando de verse amenazantes en sus poses de batalla, lo más amenazante que aquellas sonrisas de estambre les permitían. Las bestias del equipo ruso acaparaban casi la mitad del estante, Wolfborg y Falborg parecían un pequeño lobezno y un inocente halcón bebé. Rei estaba admirando todo esto divirtiéndose de lo lindo, en realidad Drigger se veía muy entrañable y Dranzer también...

Kai tomó entre sus manos el Dranzer sin poder creerlo, ¿era ésa su poderosa bestia bit? ¡Cómo pudieron siquiera atreverse! Ese era un pollo de color rojo no el hermoso fénix que Dranzer era, Dranzer no tenía que infundir ternura, respeto sí, pero no era algo que desearas colocar entre una muñeca y un juego de té. En ese momento alguien con un tono molesto, al parecer empleado de la tienda, irrumpió en la escena.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

- ¡Sí! ¡¡Podría empezar a diciéndome qué es esto!!

- Bueno –dijo ceñudo- es la bestia bit del representante local creo... disculpe ¿Va a comprar algo o...?

- ¡¡¡QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTA COSA ES MI DRANZER!!!!

- ¡Cálmate Kai! A mí me parece que se ve bien

- ¿Kai? –el empleado lo miró fijamente y luego subió la vista al enorme póster de Kai a su espalda, su vista viajó entonces a Rei y también lo reconoció; estuvo a punto de gritar algo pero Rei le tapó la boca-.

- Silencio -una tienda de deportes en la sección de beyblade es el lugar perfecto para salir volando por una turba de fans locos-

- ¡Cielos! Kai y Rei ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes? Joven Hiwattari, usted tiene una cuenta abierta si no me equivoco...

- podrías empezar diciéndome quién autorizó semejante cosa –señaló Kai al estante-

- ¡Ah! Es lo que más se ha vendido esta temporada, le alegrará saber que Drigger también es muy solicitado, de hecho todas las bestias de lo que fueron los Bladebreakers y por supuesto los del equipo ruso se venden como pan caliente.

- Pero no me has dicho quién dio permiso para que se ridiculizara así a Dranzer...

- Bue-bueno... vienen directo de la BBA

Kai dio un largo suspiro, si venían de la BBA no podía hacer nada, se quedó mirando incrédulo los enormes ojos inocentes del Dranzer que tenía en las manos ¡Si su abuelo viera aquello! O Tala, o Bryan... estaba absorto en estos pensamientos cuando Rei le quitó el objeto de las manos. Lo observó fijamente.

- Quiero que me envuelvas estos dos –dijo y le tendió un Drigger y un Dranzer-

- Claro –y el joven se alejó gustoso de no volver a enfrentar la mirada de Kai-.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Dijiste que escogiera lo que yo quisiera y me gustaron esos.

- Pe-pero ¡es ridículo! ¿No irás a decirme que te agradó la forma en que se ven?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una hermosa y grande sonrisa y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, de hecho en sus adentros sonrió junto con él, le agradaba, le agradaba mucho ver a Rei tan feliz... pero... ¡un Dranzer de felpa! Alguno de publicidad en la BBA iba a recibir una seria llamada de su abogado.

Pagaron el "ridículo" regalo de Rei y se dirigieron a tomar algo; la temperatura bajaba y la tormenta parecía no querer ceder, un moka caliente les caería bien.

El resto de la mañana fue de lo más genial, solo ellos, platicando, olvidándose de todo lo demás, y eso les agradó muchísimo a los dos.- era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer más de la vida del otro, detalles, ya que de alguna forma no podrían conocerse mejor. Sus personalidades se integraban en forma que parecían estar hechos para complementarse... y ambos lo intuían.

Para cuando llegó la hora de regresar a la mansión se encontraban felices en gran parte; felices y un poco confusos, esa confusión que había empezado mucho tiempo atrás y que con los años se había intensificado, sin embargo el momento era tan perfecto que no repararon en ello.

- ¿Por qué también quisiste un Dranzer?

- Siempre me ha gustado mucho tu bestia bit, creo que es la más admirable de las cuatro –Kai levantó una ceja- desde el primer momento en que la vi eso pensé –y sonrió-

- Drigger no se queda atrás...

- Sip –extrajo el Drigger de felpa y jugó con los bigotitos de material plástico riéndose divertido- que genial, no puedo negar que es un poco infantil pero... bueno... nunca tuve un muñeco cuando niño –Kai examinó el Dranzer en su bufanda-

- Aquí sí parece Dranzer

- Que bueno que sí te agrado

Rei sonrió cálidamente con sus ojos cerrados, estaba muy feliz de que a Kai le agradara el Dranzer ya que sabía lo mucho que él cuidaba su imagen y la de su compañero de batalla.- Kai también sonrió un poco y cruzó los brazos.

Ya en la mansión el abuelo de Kai estaba ordenando servir la comida, así que ambos chicos se encaminaron al comedor. Tal y como Kai había predicho su abuelo casi manda llamar a todos sus asesores legales en cuánto vio el Dranzer de felpa, no le gustó nada que la bestia sagrada de la familia Hiwattari fuera ridiculizada de esa manera, y digo casi ya que aún no estaba en condiciones de volverse a ver con la BBA.

La comida fue servida, todo delicioso para el gusto de Rei, y extrañamente todo le parecía más amigable que el día anterior, la servidumbre, hasta la mansión se le hacía más acogedora; esto causaba que su sonrisa no se apagara de su rostro aún mientras comía silenciosamente.

Voltaire levantó la vista de su plato principal para pedirle a Kai quién sabe qué, pero al percatarse de la mirada de su nieto perdida en el chico chino, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca se quedó sin habla, su nieto parecía estar idiotizado mirando al chico, y conocía lo suficientemente bien a Kai para intuir lo que estaba sucediendo. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz y suspiró

- Kai... –dijo y el ruso salió de su ensueño con un imperceptible salto y girando rápido su mirada-.

- Sí.. Sí... ¿qué pasa? –Voltaire giró su mirada para verle a los ojos, hacía mucho que no veía ese brillo... –

- Nada, te lo diré después... –hubo un largo silencio entonces- ¿Te gusta Rusia, Kon? –de nuevo el cubierto de Rei quiso cobrar vida y volar libre pero esta vez el chico lo controló bien-.

- Si, si, me gusta mucho señor.

- Bien –dijo regresando a su plato- "_porque pienso que pasarás aquí un buen tiempo_" –pensó-

Kai se cuestionó el porqué de la pregunta de su abuelo él no solía hablarle a nadie por iniciar una conversación y definitivamente no la inició, no dijo más que eso ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

La tormenta se había detenido, pero los trabajos de limpieza de las pistas no iban quitar tres metros de nieve así de fácil sin mencionar que los vuelos comerciales tendrían prioridad así que... tal vez mañana, llegarían a la fiesta justamente.

Ambos chicos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, ahí solos se estaban aburriendo muchísimo, así que decidieron salir, se encontraron justo en la escalera.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" le ofreció Kai obteniendo una entusiasta afirmación, se sentaron en la sala en un amplio y mullido sillón. Conversaron de varias cosas Rei en realidad hablaba de su familia (los White Tiger) y de lo mucho que le había gustado Rusia, al menos lo que había visto.

Estaban tan entretenidos con su mutua compañía que pasaron de largo la cena, ya era muy noche en realidad cuando empezaron a sentir cansancio. Pero no querían irse a dormir, no querían que el día terminase porque eso significaría el fin de su estadía juntos, a la mañana siguiente tomarían un vuelo a Japón.

Kai de nuevo observó el fénix de su bufanda, pasó un dedo por el bordado, Rei se inclinó para mirarlo también, estaba contándole a Kai de una manera entusiasta los puntos que le habían costado más trabajo.

Kai sintió el calor de Rei, era muy reconfortante, giró su mirada, lo tenía cerca, tan cerca, pero aún lo quería más, Rei levantó su vista al notar la mirada de su compañero sobre él y de nuevo se quedó sin palabras, cuando Kai le miraba de esa forma tan intensa no podía evitar el tono bermellón en sus mejillas, estaba tan cerca...

Kai bajó su mirada hasta los labios del chico no lo pensó mucho, colocó una mano en la mejilla de Rei y sus labios sobre los otros. Suavemente rozándolos apenas.

Rei abrió los ojos grandemente el corazón le dio un salto en su pecho, luego sintió la otra mano de Kai en su otra mejilla y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus labios eran acariciados suavemente por otros, por los de Kai, luego algo cálido se posó sobre ellos. Abrió lentamente su boca.

Kai sentía como los sentimientos le fluían por cada poro, exploraba con impaciencia la boca de Rei no quería que el momento se acabase, no quería despertar...

Rei suspiró buscando un poco de aire y entonces se separaron. Estaban mirándose atónitos no daban crédito de lo que había pasado. Rei bajó su mirada al suelo, no tenía palabras.- por su parte Kai estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho, había tomado posesión de esos labios y le pareció extraordinario; esa confusión ya no estaba en su mente.

Ciertamente en la mente de Rei tampoco había ya más nubes, todo estaba muy claro, quería a Kai, mucho más de lo que pudiera expresar.- el silencio fue roto cuando Kai comenzó a farfullar "Rei... yo... yo..." el chino apretó con fuerza los puños y subió la mirada con decisión; tomó a Kai por la cintura y le abrazó, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del ruso, le oprimía con fuerza como si temiera perderlo...

Kai emitió un grito ahogado ante la súbita acción de Rei sintió una serie de agradables sensaciones subirle por el pecho, su corazón latía atropelladamente, estaba... feliz. Le amaba, ahora lo sabía, desde hacía mucho. Rei levantó su mirada para toparse con sus ojos escarlata, Kai le sonrió dulcemente y se recostó en unos cojines rodeando con sus brazos a Rei atrayéndolo al mismo tiempo, estaban realmente cómodos en aquella situación, pero Kai aún podía percibir el nerviosismo en Rei.

Lo miró directamente a esos hermosos ojos ámbar y le acarició el rostro, le besó la frente y murmuró: "te quiero"

Rei escuchó las palabras, las sintió golpear su agitado latir, estaba feliz, demasiado y le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, se sentía correspondido, no importaba lo demás, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas le asomaban: "yo también te quiero mucho Kai" y de nuevo le besó en los labios.

Podría parecer que todo pasó muy rápido pero la verdad ambos sentían que aquello se había retrasado, pero no importaba ahora estaban juntos no importando el que.

---- >>>----

Se habían quedado abrazados en el sofá hasta entrada la madrugada, no querían separarse, y no se dieron cuenta siquiera cuando tiempo había pasado y si debían dormir, estaban ambos despiertos...

- ¿Por qué no estás dormido? –preguntó Kai-

- ¿Por qué no lo estás tú? –pero no obtuvo respuesta- yo no quiero dormir, quiero estar despierto contigo- pero Kai no le contestaba, subió el rostro, el ruso le miraba intensamente- ¿sucede algo malo?

- Quédate aquí –Rei levantó las cejas, perplejo- quédate conmigo en Rusia

Rei estaba sorprendido, pero también más feliz que nunca en la vida, él quería estar dónde Kai estuviese, y la verdad Rusia le había gustado mucho si> quería contestarle pero las palabras no le salían así que le besó y luego asintió con la cabeza varias veces muy alegremente con sus lindos ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de lado a lado. Recibió otra de Kai, pequeña sí, pero sabía que esa sonrisa era solo para él.

Rei miró el reloj de la sala, marcaban las 4:00am "Feliz Navidad Kai" Rei escuchó lo que bien podría ser una risa "Feliz Navidad" recibió. Y se quedaron dormidos, juntos.

--- >>>---

A la mañana siguiente Voltaire madrugó, ni siquiera la servidumbre estaba todavía despierta, salvo talvez los cocineros. Se dirigió a la sala para ver las noticias en la televisión y... ¡Oh sorpresa! Su nieto recostado en el sofá con el chico chino encima, bueno, se frotó las sienes con condolencia ya se lo temía...

Kai y Rei sintieron la sombra de algo y abrieron perezosamente los ojos. A Kai le recorrió la adrenalina tan rápido que se mareo. Ambos se levantaron de un salto, el miedo se reflejaba en el rostro de Kai.- ahí estaba su abuelo de pie viéndolo dormir plácidamente... con Rei, ¡ahora sí! Le gritaría, lo echaría, le desheredaría... "Supongo que cancelo tu vuelo" cancelaría su vuelo ¿cancelaría su vuelo? Su respiración agitada cambió por una cara de incredulidad.

- A-abuelo... yo... –en ese momento entró uno de los mayordomos-

- Señor el desayuno está listo

- Bien, haz que cancelen el vuelo de Kai ¿está bien? –le dirigió una mirada a su nieto el cual aún no salía de su incredulidad pero asintió de todos modos- también has reservaciones en él restauran para la cena de navidad de hoy, tres personas.

- Muy bien señor –y se retiró-

- Que te acompañe Kai a comprar algo Kon, ya que supongo tu maleta carece del atuendo apropiado ¿de acuerdo? –Rei también asintió atropelladamente- bien, bueno a desayunar.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos y aún seguían así mientras veían al abuelo de Kai desaparecer hacia el comedor, no sin antes decir de una manera fría "bienvenido Kon". Cuando lograron despertar Kai no se la podía creer se sonrieron mutuamente. Todo era perfecto ¿qué más podrían pedir?

Kai tomó la mano de Rei para encaminarse a desayunar, esa definitivamente sería la mejor navidad en su vida. Y celebraría ¡Vaya que sí lo haría!

FIN

Por los que se preguntan, Kai habló con Tyson diciéndole que los esperaran (a Kai y a Rei) para después de las fiestas, a lo cual aceptó de hecho la tormenta hizo que Maxie tuviera que pasar las fiestas con Tyson, lo cual no le desagradó en lo absoluto pero sí se podría decir que fue la navidad en la que más se había reído el joven rubio.

El Sr. Dickenson se cambió de compañía de telefonía celular...... XD

* * *

gracias por sus revs, es la primera vez que recibo tantos! gracias, en serio, muchas gracias

**Fujisaki Yami **gracias verdad que es lindo lo de la bufanda? gracias.

**Mariam Hiwatari** yo también quiero una bufanda así, podré manos a la obra, y sí, pobre Rei se quedó sin un centavo XD espero te guste el final. y espero pronto publiques alguno de los tuyos wow 700!

**Eride** gracias esperote guste el fnal

**Galy** oye.... estoy esperando cierta actualización.... XD GRACIAS por tu rev, siempre es un honor recibir alguno tuyo, espero te guste este final, siempre pienso que la calidad ante todo y con escritoras como tu me esfuerzo mucho ¿un beso? no son lindos? espero te guste este beso dosvidanyie!

**lady hiwatari** que bueno que se te hizo original, me pasé un buen rato pensando en algo que no fuera repetido, gracias por tu rev

**Alexia Kon de Hiwatari** osea que eres pariente de Rei y te casaste con un Hiwatari? XD tus preguntas son respondidas, ¿quién es tu prima? o ya metí la pata? gracias por tu rev

**Roquel** otra persona de la cual me encanta recibir revs, GRACIAS un honor que te guste, que bueno que te guste como escribo porque tú si escribes bien (sipo, sin lugar a dudas) gracias de nuevo, espero te guste el final y se de la calidad esperada ¡Chao!

**nat-chan07 **hola! ¿como taz? que bueno verte por aquí, gracias por leer. ¿lemon? no... no soy buena para eso, tal vez en algún otro, pero gracias. un beso.

**AsukaHao **que bueno, que te gustó, yo tmb quiero una bufanda igual. espero te guste el final. gracias por el rev

**Akabane** otra buena escritora. gracias que bueno que te gustó si... que bueno sería una noche de... bueno ya sabes como regalo ¿verdad? bueno, que pena que no pueda escribir eso... uu gracias por tu rev. espero te guste el final.

**hikaru-chan15**hola!!!!!!! otro honor... que bueno que te guste el fic, por cierto he querido dejar revs en el tuyo pero no había podido entrar a fanfiction. rayos.... espero el final sea también de tu agrado, aunque sea un poco tarde aquí esta. gracias de nuevo. dosvidanyie!

**akisuki hiwatari** bueno, es de dos caps, así que no desesperéis tu instinto no te falló, lindo el regalo ¿no? unos bit de felpa.... XD ¿como no quererlos? son lo máximo

**Willer **chéri!!!! D'arvit, tengo un asunto contigo a ver que día nos encontramos, espero te guste el final de este cap chaton. recuerda que siempre pienso cada vez que publico en que sea de agrado de personas como tú. Au Revoir! TQM!!

**Gadiss **gracias, ¿uno de los mejores? valla, muchas gracias. espero te guste el final

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por sus revs, en verdad son lo máximo.

CHAO y MUCHAS GRACIAS


End file.
